1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to purifying/filtering systems, and particularly to a system for purifying waste gases or air.
2. Description of the Related Art
Purification of polluted air, smoke, and nuclear waste is becoming increasingly vital for protection of our environment and our health. Many facilities release smoke into the atmosphere that is produced by burning fuel. The composition of the smoke can vary depending on the nature of the burning fuel and the conditions of combustion. For example, high temperatures can lead to the production of nitrogen oxides. Burning a product having sulfur can lead to the production of sulfur dioxide or even hydrogen sulfide in the case of incomplete combustion. While carbon and hydrogen are typically oxidized into carbon dioxide and water, the nitrogen oxide, sulfur dioxide, and hydrogen sulfide are released into the environment, contaminating the air, water, and soil. Further, it was discovered that Uranium Hexafluoride, a highly toxic compound, escapes nuclear facilities. Air, water, and soil polluted by such facilities can significantly impact our lives.
Thus, a nanoparticle purifying system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.